headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Tales Vol 2 18
"The Goblin and the Gangsters" is the title to the first story featured in issue #18 of ''Marvel Tales''. The story is a reprint of ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #23. It was written by Stan Lee with artwork by Steve Ditko, coloring by Sharon Kay, and lettering by Artie Simek. The story featured Spider-Man with the Green Goblin as the guest villain. The second story in this issue is a Thor feature titled "The Cobra and Mr. Hyde!". It was originally printed in ''Journey Into Mystery'' #105 and was written by Stan Lee with artwork by Jack Kirby and inks by Chic Stone. It was colored by Sharon Kay with lettering by Artie Simek. The third story in this issue is a Human Torch tale with the Sandman as the featured villain, guest-starring Spider-Man. It was written by Stan Lee with artwork by Dick Ayers, coloring by Sharon Kay and lettering by Artie Simek. It is a reprint of the first story from ''Strange Tales'' #115. "The Goblin and the Gangsters" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Betty Brant * Frederick Foswell * J. Jonah Jameson * May Parker * Green Goblin, Norman Osborn * Lucky Lobo * Mike * New York City Police Department * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Daily Bugle :* Queens ::* Forest Hills ::* Parker residence * Pumpkin bombs * Web-shooters * Goblin Glider * Adhesion * Superhuman agility "The Cobra and Mr. Hyde!" Appearances * Thor Odinson * Donald Blake * Jane Foster * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Giant-Man, Hank Pym * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Wasp, Janet van Dyne * Cobra, Klaus Voorhees * Mister Hyde, Calvin Zabo * Paul * Avengers * Humans * Altered humans * Asgardians * Ants * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Avengers Mansion * Captain America's shield * Iron Man armor MK IV * Mjolnir * Flight * Superhuman strength "The Sandman Strikes!" * Writer - Stan Lee * Penciler - Dick Ayers * Inker - Dick Ayers * Colorist - Sharon Kay * Letterer - Artie Simek * Original editor - Stan Lee * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * Sandman, Flint Marko * Alicia Masters * Mole Man * Fantastic Four * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Baxter Building ::* Empire State Building ::* George Washington Bridge :* Queens ::* Forest Hills ::* Midtown High School * Fantasti-Flare * Flight * Geokinesis * Pyrokinesis Notes & Trivia * This issue has a page count of 68-pages. * "The Goblin and the Gangsters" was originally printed in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #23. * "The Cobra and Mr. Hyde!" was originally printed in ''Journey Into Mystery'' #105. * "The Sandman Strikes!" was originally printed in ''Strange Tales'' #115. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Marvel Tales Vol 2 Category:1969/Comic issues Category:January, 1969/Comic issues Category:Stan Lee/Editor-in-Chief Category:Sharon Kay/Colorist Category:Comic issues with crew categories